


l'isle adam

by gingergenower



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x13, Canon Compliant, Coda, GIMME, Gen, I am deeply in love with izzy and alec's relationship, M/M, Missing Scene, Past Drug Addiction, it's so loving and pure and /good/
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingergenower/pseuds/gingergenower
Summary: Magnus tells Alec about Izzy.





	l'isle adam

“Alexander.”

Halfway through a conversation with Luke, Alec looks up and he only needs to see Magnus’ expression to know something’s deeply wrong- Magnus looks afraid, unsettled, and he tilts his head in the direction of Alec’s office. Alec nods, excusing himself and following after Magnus as fast as he can. He only catches him up in the office, shutting the door behind them and reaching out to Magnus, trying to temper his panic.

Hands running up Magnus’ forearms, pulling him closer at the elbow, Alec holds Magnus’ gaze. “Hey, are you ok? What’s wrong?”

“It’s- I’m fine, it’s Isabelle,” Magnus says, distracted. “She just asked if I have any extract of the root of l'isle adam.”

Alec closes his eyes. He can’t- verbalise how it feels, knowing he’s helpless to ease her suffering, knowing she’s feeling that much pain- so he takes a deep breath and meets Magnus’ eye again. “Do you?”

“No.”

“Ok. Did she say why-?”

“Simon got rid of the mark of Cain, but it nearly killed him. She made him feed on her to save his life,” Magnus says, still worried for her himself.

Alec steps back, rubbing his face. Of course. Of course she risked her own health for someone else’s life. Of course she was put in that position, it could’ve been any other shadowhunter but it was her and he wasn’t even there, he’s already failed her once-

He can’t fail her again.

Taking a deep breath, he cups Magnus’ cheek, forces himself to focus on him. “Thank you for telling me.”

Magnus nods, turning and kissing Alec’s palm, and Alec walks straight back out. He doesn’t exactly have a plan, but he knows he needs to be with his sister right now. Leaving her to find him if she needed help was half of his mistake the first time, and he’s not going to do that to her again.

She’s not alone. She’ll always have him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's probably already been written and better than me but I needed it outta my head


End file.
